<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Douse The Fire In My Heart by ImogenSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014726">Douse The Fire In My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley'>ImogenSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Dealing With Trauma, F/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, Support, Trauma, repressing trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy had had nightmares about Envy, the Homunculous that murdered his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Douse The Fire In My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my gosh! This is my tenth week of the 52 Week Oneshot Challenge! Wow! I really enjoyed going back to one of my older ships and writing this drabble! I hope you enjoy it too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy had had nightmares about Envy, the Homunculous that murdered his best friend. Perhaps, now that he had a face for the killer, he would be reminded of the monster that snatched Hughes from the mortal realm, much too early. Perhaps karma was a wicked, heartless, bitch, that decided that Hughes could be some form of compensation for what he had done in Ishval, the incivilities that he committed. He shouldn’t have made it home. His alchemy was too wicked, it was sin. He would be the first and last Flame Alchemist. There would be none to follow. He and Riza made sure to keep the secrets of his craft from being stolen and utilised.</p><p>Prior to being faced by Envy, most of his nightmares had been of Riza, of her screams, and how she wept as he blistered the scars on her back with the voracious touch of an inferno. He had been careful, but there is no way one can handle a flame gently. Not without trapping it, putting it out, or dousing its spark.</p><p>Part of him was grateful his dreams weren’t plagued by his beloved’s screams. But he had been haunted by the wicked and overdramatic depictions of his best friend’s murder instead. Now that he knew the sick method Envy used to take Hughes’ life, Roy knew that there was no way he could forget. He wished there was a way he could have made the Homunculous suffer more. But they only had however many deaths before their bodies ceased to regenerate and disintegrated. He could only sear the flesh of his foe however many times to try and make things better.</p><p>Sometimes, when he couldn’t force himself to open his eyes, he would do his best to change the dream: force himself onto the scene and kill Envy again, and again and again. It didn’t matter whether his dream incarnation used a full-throttle attack, which consumed the Homunculous, or several quick kills with pinpoint precise aim: he knew that once he awoke, he would return to the world where Hughes was gone.</p><p>Roy’s nightmares were usually met by a pair of strong, toned arms, hesitantly squeezing his middle. She was always careful to avoid the tender, sensitive skin from where he’d seared his own wounds shut. She was always beside him, waking up to his stirring and would offer him a sense of weight, to ground him, to keep him there, beside her.</p><p>Even if she didn’t open her eyes, the habits of a sniper tended to be unconscious, and so, Riza Hawkeye would make sure that Roy could feel her beside him, and remember that, although he had lost his best friend, there were still things around him that were worth sticking around for. She would quench his thirst for bloodshed: silence any thoughts of lighting the entirety of Amestris aflame, and, eventually, the sound of her gentle breathing beside him, would lull him back into a state of sleep.</p><p>Occasionally, when he was aware enough, Roy would thank her, tell her that he loved her, and fall asleep with her arms around him. Sometimes she would say it back. Sometimes she would just snore at him.</p><p>It didn’t matter to Roy. Just knowing she was there was enough comfort to keep the raging flames within him from exploding from his palms in unbridled fits of rage. She washed over his hot-headed thoughts before the sparks had a chance to catch.</p><p>He would always love her for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>